


Miracles

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: Three miracles Richard and Anne experience between 1485 and 1489.





	Miracles

She’d spent the winter dying. During the long, dark nights, she’d prepared her soul to leave this earthly life, prepared herself that she would see her loved ones again, prepared herself to leave behind the one she’d loved so much for so many years. Yet, as the winter turned to spring, as the skies outside her chambers had strangely darkened for a time in midday, it was as if her soul returned to her. From that day forward, she’d slowly grown stronger, the sweating and blood in her coughs had stopped. 

She’d dozed throughout the Holy Week, yet she could still remember Richard’s whispered words to her on that Easter Sunday. His whispers that while he thanked God for the resurrection of their savior, he’d also thanked God for a resurrection of a much more personal nature--her own. 

As the spring days had slowly grown longer, her strength returned. In the middle of April, as the rain gently fell outside in the garden, the physicians had deemed her to be strong enough to sit in a chair, near the fire of course. And so she had. The first time since just after the Christmas season that she’d risen from her bed. It had felt wonderful, even the first time, when she’d felt so weak that she’d needed to return to bed within an hour. But each time, she’d grown stronger, each time she’d sat in the chair for longer periods of time. An hour, two hours, three hours, until finally she’d spent most of the day sitting in the chair. 

She’d not been alone, of course she’d not, for a queen was hardly ever truly alone. Her ladies had been with her, only her most trusted ladies, of course, especially in the beginning. They’d read to her, had recently started to tell her of the gossip of the court. Yet, she still knew nothing of what was really happening, for no one told her anything of the perceived threat from the Tudor pretender. 

She knew that was Richard’s doing. His attempt to protect her, and perhaps he’d been correct, at first. Perhaps it had been best that she knew nothing of what was happening in the world at large. Perhaps it had been best that in the beginning that her world had existed of only the confines of her chambers, after all that is all her world had been when she was sick. Perhaps it was best that her return to the world at large had, thus far, been a slow gradual one. 

But now, as she could see the May flowers blooming in the gardens, outside her chambers, she was allowed to venture forth into the world again. The physicians had decided she was well enough to leave her chambers again. And for that she would have gladly thanked God fasted, if she’d been allowed to fast. 

She smoothed her hand over her gown. It had been taken in, of course. While she was no longer as skeletal as she had been as the height of her illness, her weight was a little slow at returning to normal. Too slow in her mind, for certain areas. But there was little she could do about that, but wait and hope, she would return to normal. 

Richard had promised her would accompany her for her first outing, they’d planned to walk in the gardens. They had long enjoyed walks in the royal gardens, it had been a habit of theirs when they’d been at court years ago. Now it was one of many things that Anne found herself longing to resume. 

The doctors had said she could resume her life as normal. She was certain they’d told Richard that news as well. She imagined that would be something they would discuss today. 

~~

Richard could not help but smile as he walked into Anne’s chambers. She was sitting, impatiently in her solar. He could tell she was impatient because her fingers kept tapping against the chair. 

“Unless I am mistaken, you are quite ready for our walk.” He chuckled as she quickly stood. She’d not seen him come into the chamber. 

“Richard! You have no idea how ready I am to leave this chamber.” Anne cried as she stood and walked over to him. 

“Don’t I?” He smiled. “Then why don’t you tell me.” 

“It has been months since I left these chambers. I want to go out, feel the sun shining…” She stopped abruptly and shook her head. “That sounds so silly.” She said softly, turning towards Richard. She was a queen, a grown woman of 28 years, she shouldn’t sound like a silly girl anymore. 

He took her hand. “Not at all. After the winter we’ve...you’ve had...it’s not silly at all to be giddy at the prospect of leaving your chambers and enjoying an afternoon in the gardens.” He raised her hand up, and kissed it. “Even for a queen.” He said softly, looking directly into her eyes. 

Anne should not have been amazed to realize exactly how well Richard knew her, how much he could seemingly read her thoughts, but for a moment it did amaze her. “I am giddy.” She said softly. 

“I know, and I would expect nothing less from you.” He kissed her forehead softly, and brushed his fingers against the veil of her headdress. “You must know though, that the entire court knows you are reemerging today.”

“So I should expect them to be gathered outside this chamber, and in every corridor until we reach the gardens, and probably in the gardens as well.” 

“Outside the chamber and in the corridor yes, but not in the gardens, those are for you and I alone today.”

She leaned up and lightly kissed him. “And how long do we have?” She expected an hour, perhaps two, after all her husband was the King, and quite busy. 

Richard’s eyes had darkened for just a moment when she’d kissed him. “We have the entire day.” He murmured. 

Anne looked up, quite surprised. “We do?!”

“Yes, we do.” He nodded. “I’ve ordered we are not to be disturbed unless Tudor is at the very gates of London.” 

“I know nothing of what is happening.” Anne said softly. “You’ve effectively made certain of that…” 

“It is impossible for Tudor to reach the gates of London today, as he is still in France.” He held his arm out to her. “Come, let our day begin.” 

~~

Richard had been right, it seemed the entire court had been waiting outside of Anne’s chambers. It had taken some time for them to make their way outside. There had been so many of the courtiers wishing to congratulate Anne on her recovery. In truth, some of it made her want to laugh, for she knew several of them would not have cared if she’d died. 

But now, they were in the gardens, and completely alone. There had been a blanket spread for them, a picnic basket sitting in the middle of it. Anne had noticed the servants quickly leaving as they’d approached, but she would say nothing to Richard about that. 

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining above, not a cloud was visible in the sky. It would have been impossible for them to find a better day. 

Anne looked up and caught Richard watching her. “Does this seem as strange to you as it does to me?” She asked after a moment. 

“What do you mean?”

She took a deep breath. It was her deepest thoughts, the ones she’d thought she would share with no one. But she’d always been able to share everything with Richard. She hoped, no she prayed that had not changed. She stared straight ahead for a moment, as she started to speak. “I’d made my peace with it…” She said softly. “That was I was not be long for this mortal world. I’d come to accept that your life would continue without me, that would you marry again, That our life together would become a memory for you.” 

She took a deep breath, and turned to look at Richard, wondering what reaction he was having to her words. She hoped she had not shocked him, and as she looked into his eyes, she knew she had not. “You did the same, didn’t you?” She asked. 

“Not as completely as you.” He said softly. “But I tried…” He closed his eyes for a moment, before continuing. “I knew the physicians said you would not survive, I knew I would have to marry again. More than likely that would happen before I was truly ready. Yet...I never truly gave up hope that the physicians were wrong, that God would heal you.”

Anne reached out and gently touched his face, it did not surprise her when he turned his cheek into her touch, and for just a moment his lips pressed against her palm. “And your prayers were answered.” She said softly. 

“Yes, they were.” He replied. “And for that I will be eternally grateful.” 

“When I first realized that I would live, I wondered if perhaps I should take vows and spend the rest of my life thanking God for extending my life.” 

“And now? What do you think now?” Richard asked, hoping she could not hear the uncertainty in his voice. He had no idea how he would react if she still believed she should take vows. 

“I don’t believe I am meant to take vows.” Anne smiled. “I believe I am meant to be your wife, as I always have been.” 

Richard expelled the breath he’d not realized he’d been holding. His whispered thanks was barely audible. His hand cupped her face, and he kissed her deeply. 

Anne groaned softly, as he pulled away, ending the kiss almost as quickly as it had begun. “I suppose there is no need to ask if the physicians have informed you…”

“That you are physically able to resume all of your queenly duties? Yes, they have.” 

“I find that I am apprehensive.” She said softly. 

“Of me? The surprise was evident in his voice. 

“No.” Anne shook her head immediately. “I mean....” She took a deep breath, grateful he wasn’t interrupting her, but was letting her speak at her pace. “It’s been a very long time, and I don’t believe I look the same as I did before my illness.”

Richard was silent for several moments. At first he was uncertain of exactly what to say. “I know you lost so much weight while you were ill.” He said softly. “I know it took time for your appetite to fully return, and so regaining weight has been slow.” 

“This gown had to be taken in for me to be able to wear it.If it had not been…” She laughed softly. “I would look like a child playing dress up.”

“Do you know what I see when I look at you?” He asked. 

“What do you see?”

“I see the woman I have loved for many years, the woman I vowed to love through sickness and in health, until death us do part. By some miracle, which I can neither explain nor deserve, you have been returned to me, and I will spend the rest of my days thanking God for that.”

This time it was Anne who leaned over and kissed him. “Have you lain with any woman since I’ve been ill?” She asked, although she was certain she already knew the answer. 

“No.” He said emphatically. “I have not. I had no desire to do so.” 

“But you desire me, even now…”

“Yes.” He nodded. “If I knew it would not offend your senses of privacy and decorum, I would show you exactly how much this very moment.”

She didn’t reach out to touch him. She sensed if she did, his control would snap. “Then you will share my bed tonight.” It was not a question, for she knew beyond any doubt the answer. But she was shocked when he did not immediately answer, instead his eyes closed for a moment, and when they opened Anne could see the desire in their depths. 

Richard reached out and tucked a stray bit of Anne’s hair behind her ear. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

~~  
His arm was around her, and his breathing told Anne that he’d fallen asleep. She was not ready for sleep yet though, for it had been these moments that she’d missed the most. She’d missed being in bed next to him, watch as he slept, having him hold her as she slept, waking up to the security of him next to her. She had that back now though, and for her the miracle of her survival was complete. 

She could only hope God was not finished with granting them miracles. But those were prayers to be prayed at another time.


End file.
